Sachiko Shinozaki
: For the Woman in Red, see Woman in Red. , or (1937/1946 - 1953) is a character introduced in CORPSE-PARTY and was the main antagonist of Heavenly Host saga in the Corpse Party series. She is also the main protagonist of Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash and its manga adaptation. Sachiko was the master of the cursed Heavenly Host Elementary School, and was a former student there. She is the daughter of Yoshie Shinozaki and Seiji Shinozaki, the younger twin sister of Sachi Shinozaki, the grandniece of Makina Shinozaki, and the second cousin once removed of Hinoe and Ayumi Shinozaki. She is also known as the . Design Sachiko is a young girl of normal stature, with long black hair and bangs that cover her face. She wears a tattered red dress and has grey skin, which bear painful rope burns on her neck. When she is appeased, her outfit and skin changes. Her hair becomes shorter, her bangs are kept back by a red hair pin which reveals her black eyes and more defined facial features. This Sachiko wears an off-white dress that she was wearing at the time of her death. In Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, she is also seen wearing sandals. In Corpseparty; Musume before her death, she is seen wearing a school uniform with a bow tied into her hair. After her death, she is no longer wearing her bow and is seen wearing the red dress that she took from her principal's granddaughter after killing her. When appeased, she is seen once again wearing her bow and school uniform. Personality While she was alive, Sachiko was shy and reclusive. In CORPSE-PARTY it's stated that she neither had any friends nor spent her time socializing too much. She loved her mother dearly and her death enraged Sachiko, because of which she became a bitter and vengeful spirit. Consequent to her death, Sachiko became the sinister and murderous tyrant of Heavenly Host and used her fatality to ensnare innocent victims to secure their demises. Customarily, especially in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, Sachiko showed off that she doesn't want to just kill her victims in the line of fire, but wants to play with the victims, pretending to be their friends or letting them free just to kill them later, like an ordinary child would with their toys. She is typically accompanied by Yoshikazu Yanagihori, who brings and traps the victims for her. She first started trapping children in the school so her mother wouldn't be lonely, but eventually it became solely a source of amusement. In the end, Satoshi Mochida and the others proved to her that nothing she did made her mother happy, which consumed Sachiko with remorse and substantiated that her love for her mother is what mattered most to her at the end of the day, and earned her rights to enter the afterlife, fabricating her as the only spirit who was killed in the school that was able to achieve such. Thereby, she conserved her loyalty to the Kisaragi Academy survivors in Corpse Party: Blood Drive where she took up the role of a supporting character; giving protagonist, Ayumi Shinozaki, crucial information to help in her expedition regarding saving her friends and fighting the sadistic Misuto Kiriya. Near the end, Sachiko reveals to Ayumi the way to save her friends but at the cost of her spirit energy, which she sacrifices without hesitation to do what's right, and redeems herself in Ayumi's eyes. Due to these exploits, Sachiko has become a byword for villainy, redemption, and high-level entertainment, and remains in many respects a touchstone of Corpse Party culture. Plot |-|CP = CORPSE-PARTY Shinozaki was often alone and didn't have any real friends. In fact, she enjoyed the solitude, and she often stayed after school and watched the rain. One day, as she was doing so, her teacher approached her under the pretense to talk with her, but his true purpose was to rape her. Shinozaki was unable to escape, and thus she blackmailed him that she will tell about this to everyone else. The teacher continued to mock her, saying that nobody would believe a lonely girl with no friends. Shinozaki retreated to the ledge of the third-floor inter-connecting corridor and, as the teacher approached her, yelled that she would throw herself to her death if he tries to get closer. The teacher ignored this threat and Shinozaki ended up losing her footing, falling off the third-floor corridor to the courtyard below, dying. Shocked at what just happened, the teacher tried to hide her body, but the principal discovered him. Under the pressure, the teacher confessed everything to the principal who, unwilling to ruin the school's name, helped the teacher bury Shinozaki's body. She was reported missing, as her body was never found, and soon everyone had forgotten about her. Out of revenge, she recreates the school in another dimension and starts kidnapping countless children, killing them in the cursed halls. Somewhere along the lines, Shinozaki splits into two personas, the first one being full of hatred and resentment, while the second one is actually good. After Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma manage to escape the school, the good Shinozaki approaches them and explains her story, as well as the way to save her friends. At the end of the game, she helps Ayumi and Yoshiki reach and appease the vengeful Shinozaki. In one of the scenarios, if Naomi Nakashima is sent to the toilets to accompany Yuka Mochida, the vengeful Shinozaki will take her body and tag along with Satoshi Mochida and Yuka, pretending to be Naomi. Shinozaki is also the final boss of CORPSE-PARTY. |} |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party CHAPTER 1 Sachiko is seen by Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara shortly after they entered Heavenly Host Elementary School after performing the "Sachiko Ever After" charm. Sachiko appears to be sitting in the corner of Classroom 2-A. Terrified of Sachiko, Naomi and Seiko run from the classroom. CHAPTER 3 Sachiko is seen briefly by Satoshi Mochida and Yuka Mochida at the school corridor before leaving, which scared them. Satoshi then discovers an article by Kou Kibiki and discovers that Sachiko was one of the recorded victims of the 1973 serial kidnappings and murders at the school and also, the only survivor. CHAPTER 4 Ayumi Shinozaki sees the event of the serial murder in 1973 through Yuki Kanno's eyes. It is revealed that the murderer was not Yoshikazu Yanagihori, the son of the school principal as reported by newspaper articles, but it was Sachiko, one of the supposedly kidnapped children and also the lone survivor of the event. In Ayumi's vision, Sachiko murdered all the other children - Ryou Yoshizawa Tokiko Tsuji, and Ayumi herself who assumes the role of Yuki, with a pair of rusty scissors while giggling. Meanwhile, Yoshikazu cowered in fear while the murders were happening. Meanwhile, Satoshi and Naomi read the continuation of Kou's article about the serial kidnapping and murder, which contain the descriptions of the victims' corpses, the police report, and Yoshikazu's mental condition. Kou points out the inconsistency between Yoshikazu's gentle nature and raises the possibility that it might not be Yoshikazu who is the perpetrator of the murder, but someone else. CHAPTER 5 The vision of the murder continues, and when after it's over, Ayumi wakes up from the vision in terror. Ayumi tells Yoshiki that they have been wrong all this time, and the murderer was not Yoshikazu, but Sachiko. Meanwhile, Yuka is running away in fear from Yuuya Kizami who is chasing after her and trying to kill her. On the midway, she meets Sachiko, who tells her to quickly follow her. After Yuka is safe, Sachiko approaches Yuka. Seeing how naive Yuka is for trusting her and that Yuka is not scared of her, Sachiko wants to toy with and kill her. She threatens Yuka, who then screams and runs away. After Yuka reunites with the group, Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka find Yoshie's Post-Mortem Diary from the infirmary and take it with them because of a strange aura that hurt them while they were there. After they are outside of the infirmary, they begin to read the diary. On the day of her birthday, Sachiko went to see her mother, Yoshie Shinozaki, after school. While heading up to the third floor, she witnessed the principal, Takamine Yanagihori, push her mother down the stairs after his attempt to rape her, thus snapping her neck and killing her. Afraid of Sachiko telling someone about what he did, Takamine chased her through the school and captured her, strangling her to death over the corpse of her mother. Takamine told the police that Yoshie's death was an accident, and buried Sachiko in the basement of the school building. Sachiko was soon noticed to be missing, but her body was never found and thus her death was never actually official. Unable to find peace after being killed in such a brutal, heartless manner, Sachiko's spirit remained in the school. At some point, she began infiltrating Takamine's thoughts, driving him to madness. He, believing she might still be able to tell others about him killing Yoshie, cuts out her tongue to prevent her from speaking out about it. Some 20 years later, Sachiko once more gained a corporeal form. She used Yoshikazu Yanagihori, Takamine's son and teacher at the school, who, like his father, was driven to madness, to capture children for her to kill and send to her mother. She eventually stopped killing for her mother's sake, and simply did it because she enjoyed it. The only notable killings she did were those of Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji, and Yuki Kanno. After performing the killings, she pretended to be one of the kidnapped students, and framed Yoshikazu. She fingered him as the killer, and he was sent to a mental hospital, while she was allowed to fade away without anyone noticing, as they were all preoccupied with the "murderer." After the demolition of the school, an alternate dimension kept together by the souls of Ryou, Tokiko and Yuki exists where the school is still standing. Her and the other ghosts, along with Yoshikazu, who killed himself after escaping from the hospital and was also brought to the cursed dimension, kill whoever enters. Eventually, when the students reached Sachiko's body in the basement and succeeded in appeasing her, returning her tongue and giving her the black cat plushie Yoshie bought her for her birthday, allowing her to be appeased. However, Yuki reveals that it's only Sachiko that can be saved and the school is already in the process of creating a "New Sachiko". Yuki urges the survivors to leave Heavenly Host Elementary School immediately after appeasing Sachiko while her dress is slowly turning red. |-|CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #1; 『Seal』 In this episode, Sachiko helps Naomi by telling her what to do in various situations so she can save her friend, Seiko. Episode #2; 『Demise』 Sachiko appears at the very end of the episode, explaining to Mayu Suzumoto that she cannot escape. Episode #4; 『Purgatory』 Sachiko appears in a radio studio where Sayaka Ooue works. This is her only appearance outside Heavenly Host. She also appears at the abandoned bomb shelter eating Sayaka's chocolate, while Sayaka gets killed by Yoshikazu. Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 Sachiko appears in one bad end, disguised as Mitsuki Yamamoto, and another, where she invites Sakutaro Morishige to help her torture Emi Urabe. Episode #6; 『Mire』 Sachiko has a more extended appearance in this episode. Yuka finds her near the corpse pool. She acts as a normal elementary schooler, and Yuka feels the need to protect and help her. Sachiko acts like a "little sister" to Yuka throughout the whole episode, leaving aside some brief moments, to the point where she almost cries when Yuka talks about her mother. Episode #7; 『Tooth』 Sachiko appears briefly heading up the stairs where Yuuya Kizami, and the others await Tohko Kirisaki. Prologue; 『BloodDrive』 Sachiko doesn't appear directly, but there is a photo featuring her with her parents. |-|CP:BD = CHAPTER 06 『 Book of Shadows 』 Sachiko appeared when Ayumi was in danger of being murdered by Misuto Kiriya and floats behind her. It was revealed that she has been with Ayumi all along after her spirit was appeased from Heavenly Host Elementary School. Kuon Niwa can sense her spirit, and tells Ayumi that Sachiko has possessed Ayumi and she should listen to what Sachiko has to say. Kuon asks Sachiko to bring Ayumi back to the real world from the crumbling down Heavenly Host, leaving all of them who cannot escape from Heavenly Host to die, buried in its ruins. CHAPTER 07 『 Determination 』 Sachiko appears again behind Ayumi and tells her to not open the front door of her house since the one who rang her doorbell has died. Sachiko explains that the true form of Heavenly Host, the Nirvana, is the world of the dead and it's coming to the real world. Sachiko stays behind Ayumi when Magari Mizuki appears in Ayumi's house. Magari informs Ayumi that the Book of Shadows has been inside Ayumi all along after the book was lost after her failed attempt to resurrect Mayu Suzumoto at Shinozaki's residence. Sachiko growls at Magari when she threatens Ayumi, but Magari seems not to mind it at all. Sachiko witnesses Ayumi cutting herself in order to take out the Book of Shadows inside her. Sachiko says that the book has acknowledged Ayumi as its master since it likes her blood and suffering. Ayumi then notices a pillar of light from the window of Hinoe's room, and Sachiko informs her that it might be the entrance to the Nirvana. CHAPTER 8 '' TBA White Sachiko Shinozaki is the purified version of Sachiko's spirit. |-| CP: BC = ''Corpse Party'' CHAPTER 5 Sachiko takes this form when Satoshi and the group appeal to her humanity by giving her back her tongue, along with the stuffed cat her mom got for her before her death. ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga) White Sachiko appears in the tenth volume. After Yoshie managed to calm her daughter down, she turns into White Sachiko. Then both spirits disappear. |-| CP; M = ''Corpseparty; Musume White Sachiko comes in two forms: The first one appeared before Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki and tells her life story about how the other her is controlling Heavenly Host. This one looks exactly like the bad Sachiko and is mostly called "Good Sachiko," and the other one is both Sachiko's combined. This one wears her school uniform instead of the red dress. Trivia * In CORPSE-PARTY, Sachiko was known simply by her surname, Shinozaki, the same as Ayumi. When being questioned about this, Makoto Kedouin explains this as "Maybe the spirits are playing tricks on you? laughs" The name, Sachiko, wasn’t introduced until Corpse Party: NewChapter for the mobile. * Despite losing her tongue, Sachiko's ghost clearly still has a perfectly working one, unlike the child spirits, who also lost their tongues, a feature that carries on into their afterlife. * Shinozaki bears a striking resemblance to Alma Wade (in her child form) from F.E.A.R., in appearance and in the fact that both are vengeful spirits, and both are key characters in their respective games. This common appearance is a trope in Japanese horror, as ghosts are often depicted with unkept long hair from their burials. * In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Sachiko ranked 6th place. She is tied with Naho Saenoki. * In Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U, ''Sachiko's favorite number is 427. This is because the number can be read as "Shinina", short for "Die, please." * In ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga, Sachiko is purified by black magic which was written on Yoshie's diary. Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Non-playable characters Category:Antagonists Category:Elementary school students Category:Characters introduced in CORPSE-PARTY Category:Protagonists